Nar Shaddaa Smugglers
Founded in 156 ABY, the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers are one of the oldest franchises in the Outer Rim still playing professional Limmie. They are known for their dirty play and hard hits and have earned the ignominious distinction as being one of the most heavily penalized teams in league history. Despite their blue collar rough exterior, the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers provide hope, inspiration, and a way out of the slums for countless youth as a result of their heavy involvement in the Valor Foundation. The team plays at Six Boroughs Stadium. Rivalries The Smugglers have developed a number of intense rivalries as a result of their style of play. These include: *The Black and Blue Battle with the Bakura Miners *The Burgundy & Green Brawl with the Chandrila Patriots *The Rim War with the Coruscant Senators *The Game of Rivals with the Mando'ade Mercs 274 ABY and the Great Realignment Citing lack of revenue and a desire to increase the appeal of the Skywalker Conference, the Commissioner of the Elite League Niakara Kayl'hen decided to strong-arm the owners at the yearly Board of Governors meeting into accepting her proposal to move the Mando'ade Mercs and the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers into the Skywalker Conference. Smugglers owner Kaitlyn Vehn grudgingly accepted the realignment plan but is still chafed by the way the league handled the entire affair. Though she was allowed to vote on the matter, Kaitlyn personally felt that breaking up the "Big Four" was a big mistake and would only damage the Elite League in subsequent years. Since the realignment, Kaitlyn has warmed to the idea of the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers playing in the Skywalker Conference. Crendan Era Record *''Head Coach Rhia Grames'' *'246': 1-6 (Did not make playoffs) *'247': 4-4 (Lost in Semifinals to Tatooine Sandskimmers) *'248': 2-5 (Did not make playoffs) *'249': 5-2 (Won Galactic Cup against Sabilon Skookumchucks, 31-20) *''Head Coach Roy Cardan'' *'250':4-4 (Lost in Semifinals to Hapes Consortium Buccaneers) *'251': 1-6 (Final game of season a win under Interim Head Coach Tover Micjaa) *''Head Coach Tover Micjaa'' *'252': 5-2 (Lost in Semifinals to Chandrila Patriots) *'253': 4-3 (Lost in Quarterfinals to Bakura Miners) *'254': 3-4 (Lost in Quarterfinals to Sabilon Skookumchucks) *'255': 0-7 (Did not make playoffs) *'256': 6-1 (Lost in Semifinals to Chandrila Patriots) *'257': 4-3 (Lost in Quarterfinals to Bakura Miners) *'258': 4-3 (Lost in Quarterfinals to Coruscant Senators) *'259': 3-4 (Lost in Galactic Cup to Bakura Miners) *'260': 6-1 (Lost in Semifinals to Mon Calamari Mariners) *'261': 5-2 (Won Galactic Cup against Mon Calamari Mariners, 9-7) Kayl'hen Era Record *'262': 6-1 (Lost in Semifinals to Kashyyyk Rangers) *'263': 5-2 (Lost in Galactic Cup to Alsakan Flyers, 31-33) *'264': 2-5 ( Finished last place. Retirement of Tover Micjaa) *''Head Coach Konrad Dvorak'' *'265: '''3-4 (Lost in Quarterfinals to Euceron Storm) *'266': 2-5 (Replaced mid-season by Vincent Cutter) *''Head Coach Luc Everoux *'267: 5-2 (Galactic Cup Champions-Defeated Nadiem Chiefs 40-18)' *'268': 2-6 *'269': 4-3 (Lost in Semifinals to Coruscant Senators, 34-35) *'270': 4-3 (Galactic Cup Champions-Defeated Vandelhelm Jets at Six Boroughs Stadium, 37-1) *'271: '''2-5 (1-3 Conference) *'272: 3-4 (1-3 Conference) *'273: '''3-4 (2-3 Conference) *''Head Coach Tover Micjaa *'''274: 4-5 (3-2 Conference, Lost in Skywalker Conference Championship game to Euceron Storm) *'275: '''5-4 (2-3 Conference) *'276:' 7-2 (3-2 Conference)' (Galactic Cup Champions-Defeated Rydonni Prime Monarchs, 11-4)' Silver Age of Limmie (Lokensgaard Era) *''Head Coach John Huntington *'277: '''8-1 (5-0 Conference) (Lost in Conference Final to Mando'ade Mercs 18-12) * '''278: ': 6-3 (3-2 Conference) Galactic Cup Victory over Rydonni Prime 25-12 * Head Coach Meredith Chambers-Vayne * 279: 4-7 '(1-4 Conference) * ''Head Coach Mylessa McCloud * '280: 6-5 '(3-2 Conference) Lost in Conference Finals to Kashyyyk 22-14 * '''281: 8-3 (3-2 Conference) Lost in Conference Finals to Hapes * 282: 6-5 (Lost in Galactic Cup Final to Ralltiir) * 283: 5-6 (2-3 Conference) * 284: 3-8 (1-4) Conference * 285: Roster *''designates team captain Team Gallery Ken Zetter.jpg|Ken Zetter (Right Corner Back) Zelena Wiles.jpg|Zelena Wiles (Center Half Back) Alynn Trann.jpg|Alynn Tran (Left Half Back) Erin Windreaver.jpg|Erin Windreaver (Midfielder) Shady Lerouex.jpg|Shady Lerouex (Left Corner Forward) Reserves Abe Cynour (Human Corellian, Male, Corellian, Goalkeeper) Quillan Sands (Goalkeeper) Dalton Ward (Human, Male, Corner Back) Beck Thornton (Human, Male) (Half Back) Ruunjaa (Male, Trandoshan) (Midfielder) Foyr Ralote (Human, Male, Corner Back) Woosel Rahcson (Human, Male, Corner Back) Collie Austen (Midfielder) Jeremid Taskark (Midfielder) Fianna Ragnos (Third Round Pick, 277 Draft, Half Back) Jack, "The Executioner", Kettch (Ewok,Male) 278 Draft acquisition Shae Bellweather (Human, Female, Forward) Henry Jones Junior (Human,Male, Forward) Morgan Renhorn (Human, Female, Half Forward) Team Uniform The Smugglers have traditionally worn a dark red/burgundy jersey at home games and black shorts with burgundy accents. For away games, they wear white jerseys with burgundy shorts and white trim. In 274, the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers unveiled their new uniforms much to fan approval. Sleeker, modern, the Smugglers pulled heavily from their storied franchise to craft these new uniforms while keeping an eye on the future. Former Players *'Selene Minn''' was drafted straight out of college in 246 ABY to play on the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers and has proven herself in recent years to be one of the key offensive players of the franchise. Her fiery personality coupled with her good looks has won her praise both on and off the field as she has contributed much of her time and money to helping the less fortunate on Nar Shaddaa. Strong leadership has also warranted her a valued position as one of the premiere scorers on the Smugglers' team. The 249 ABY season saw Selene Minn play in top form, winning the Numifolis Award as the most valuable player in the playoffs. The season ending injury of Captain Tover Micjaa allowed Selene Minn the opportunity to take on the mantle of Team Captain which she accepted with great enthusiasm. 256 ABY brought a slew of changes to the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers lineup and with these changes the Team Captain was moved to Right Corner Forward where she would be joined by her teammate and tandem partner, Cally Thrace, who played the opposite position. Minn retired following the 259 season. She is married to Tover Micjaa, Head Coach of the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers. *'Mithus Sekel' was drafted in 233 ABY and served with distinction under Rhia Grames, his career culminating in the 249 Galactic Cup victory, achieved through the defensive unit, of which Sekel served as an anchor, known as the "Demolition Squad." Sekel holds several franchise records and is widely considered to be one of the biggest stars, not in the Limmie Hall of Fame. He retired from the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at the end of the 253 season, citing physical health concerns due to concussions sustained on the pitch. He took his own life in 268. *'Cally Thrace' was released from the Bakura Miners after the 247 season and became a highly sought after free agent. The C-Bucs picked up Thrace, a potent offensive weapon to attempt to get an extra push to make the playoffs. Thrace and the Buccaneers barely made the playoffs in 248 as the 12th and final seed, but upset 5th seeded Corellia before falling to top-ranked Denon. In 250, she was the Numifolis Award winner as MVP of the playoffs as she led the C-Bucs to their first Crendan Era Galactic Cup. She signed with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers for the 255 season. Thrace was promoted to Team Captain following the retirement of Selene Minn in 259 and won a Galactic Cup with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers in 261. She retired in 262.